sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi's Mansion 3
is an upcoming action-adventure game developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The sequel to ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, it is set to be released on October 31, 2019. Gameplay Luigi's Mansion 3 is an action-adventure game. The gameplay is largely similar to that of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, but has a more open-ended level structure rather than the pre-defined missions of previous games in the series. Luigi is tasked with exploring a large hotel, with each floor based around a different theme, featuring a variety of atmospheres and mechanics. There is also a multiplayer component called ScareScraper that will allow for up to eight players to play together locally and online. Plot Luigi, along with his pet Polterpup, brother Mario, Princess Peach, and a group of Toads go on vacation after receiving an invitation to the luxurious Last Resort hotel. However, the dream vacation is simply a plot by King Boo to capture Mario and his friends. With the help of Professor E. Gadd and the new Poltergust G-00, Luigi must conquer his fears and save them. Development Luigi's Mansion 3 is developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo. The change in setting from a mansion to a hotel was done so that players could have a "three-dimensional exploration" with Kensuke Tanabe explaining that they "wanted players to be able to visualize how the hotel was set up." Despite the setting the team deliberately made the choice for some of the settings to "make it as unexpected and even un-hotel-like as possible". the team noted that as long as they connected the settings through a traditional hotel setup they could get away with the diverse settings. Luigi's Mansion 3 was announced during a Nintendo Direct presentation on September 13, 2018, with the title at the time being listed as tentative in 2019. Prior to the game's formal announcement, Luigi's new gadget, the Poltergust G-00, was shown for the first time in the August 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Nintendo Direct part of the trailer announcing Simon and Richter Belmont from the Castlevania series as playable characters. The Poltergust G-00 was also incorporated into Luigi's moveset, now being able to grab opponents from a distance with the Suction Shot. It is also used for his Final Smash, replacing the Poltergust 5000 from the previous games. Luigi's Mansion 3 was a part of Nintendo's E3 2019 showcase, with a new trailer highlighting the premise, game modes, and gameplay mechanics. A game demo was also made available to play on the show floor. According to Nintendo of America's Nate Bihldorff, the game's primary campaign will be longer than that of Dark Moon. Also according to him the finalized title was changed to a simple number 3 because the time gap between the second and third installments was much shorter to the point of calling the series an established franchise, as opposed to the 11-year gap between the first and second installments. Luigi's Mansion 3 is set to be released on October 31, 2019. Notes References External links * Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ghost video games Category:Horror video games Category:Luigi games Category:Mario Bros. games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2019 Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games scored by Danny Elfman Category:Video games scored by Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Chris McKenna